Reborn! Rewrite
by stupideffinrope
Summary: There was always at least one person by Tsuna's side. Or was he always by hers? His best friend, Senna Hiyashi, gets excitedly pulled into the world of the mafia! A redo of my original rewrite. A t-rating as a precaution for cursing.
1. Target 1

**2016: Just a note again to say that I have gone back over this story and begun making some changes from before. The chapters will more or less have the same flow but whenever I re-read them, I just think of how they can be better. I almost gave up on this, but Reborn is one of the very, very few animes I have genuine love for.**

 **Okay I must be crazy to be doing this but I am rewriting Reborn! From page 1 to include my OC. Of course there will be things I need to change but I'll try to keep the flow as normal as possible.**

"Ah isn't that…?"

"Yeah…It's the Art Queen of Namimori. Isn't she pretty? I hear she's really good at art and sports too, especially fighting. I bet she's going to be so popular when she grows up!"

"More like Ice Queen, that girl may smile at everyone and be polite but doesn't she always seem really distant? Never even seen her hang with anyone besides the moron - I hear she only does it because they grew up together"

"Really? But she seems so lively. But I guess now that you mention it, she really doesn't hang out with anyone"

Those were just some of the comments that Senna Hiyashi heard as she strolled down the hall of Namimori with her sketchpad clutched to her chest. Not that they really bothered her. They had been following her for a few years now and they were more or less untrue, especially coming from people who didn't have a clue about what she was really like.

"There is no reason to be at school now. I'm going home…" Senna stopped when she heard the all too familiar voice. She peeked around the corner quietly and saw the spikey-haired boy with the broom in hand.

"Hey Idiot-Tsu! Cleaning again?" She smiled down cheerfully at the boy known as Tsunayoshi Sawada. He hadn't noticed her until the last second and jumped up in shock.

"Uwah…Ah man you scared me again. Senna is so evil sometimes" Tsuna grinned and sweatdropped "Yeah I gotta clean up but I'm going home now"

Senna nodded as if she knew something she shouldn't "You know Idiot-Tsu…Kyoko won't be single forever…You should tell her how you feel so she can reject you and you can move on" She said jokingly, not actually meaning it "So you gonna up and leave during the middle of the school day again? Your mama will scold you"

Tsuna chose to ignore the bit about Kyoko Sasagawa and only responded to the last bit "Probably…But whatever right? Wanna go?" He extended a hand but Senna gently pushed it away with a wise smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"What and miss out on class? You _must_ be joking" She shuffled her bag and gave him a slight push "Well go then…You're wasting my time Idiot-Tsu, unlike you I don't plan on destroying my education and getting in trouble"

A small and happy smile spread on her face as he walked away. In reality, Senna had been very lively and energetic in the past, she still was. But it seemed like she couldn't be herself with many people and Tsuna was the person she was most relaxed around. Same as always…That idiot.

Tsuna and Senna were childhood friends. Their families were very close in the past and therefore Senna and Tsuna grew up around each other. Before the last few years of elementary school the two were inseparable. But in the third year of elementary some other nasty things happened that made it difficult for them to stay in contact. Senna became more isolated and kept her distance from Tsuna while without Senna, Tsuna began to fall back even worse. He was still the closest to her and now they were becoming as they used to be in elementary with Senna teasing him and helping him with his homework enough for him not to get thrown out of school. However it was a slow process and Senna was still isolating herself from making more friends in school. Senna had managed to show her trust for Tsuna by telling him many things others didn't know. They were best friends but neither was willing to admit it…Not Senna at least.

She was waiting for the school day to end, sitting on a bench while skipping Math, watching the clouds when her cell phone rang and she grinned at the ID. It was the only person's ID she had besides her mother…Tsuna. He was no doubt home by now.

"Yo speak to me Idiot-Tsu…I guess you knew I'd be skipping Math huh?" She sighed into the phone before her voice filled with bitter-sweet amusement "So how badly did you get scolded by Mama Sawada, tell me everything…" She began to listen to his quick and hurried explanation.

Her onyx eyes widened and shot up from her lying position on the bench, her lilac hair flying everywhere "Wha…A home tutor!?"

* * *

Senna stood at Sawada front door and gulped. Just last night Mochida had called her to tell her the most outrageous news…according to him (Though she was more concerned about how he got her number). When she heard about the incident on the bus it all clicked into place. Yesterday she had spent the entire evening looking for Tsuna and had no luck, though she did see a flustered looking Kyoko run past her. Now she was staring at the front door…No doubt the rumors had spread and Tsuna had no clue.

"Hello Mama Sawada I'm here for Idiot-Tsu" Tsuna's mother didn't mind Senna calling her son that, in fact she found it funny.

"Ah come in Senna" Mrs. Sawada smiled "Please meet Reborn" She pointed to a baby in a suit and Senna's face light up with a glow.

"He's so cuuuute" She knelt down "Hello, who might you be Reborn? A long lost family member?"

"Ciaossu" Reborn replied "I'm Tsuna's home tutor" Senna stared at the baby for a while and blinked. She wondered why such an outrageous sounding thing didn't get much reaction from her. Shaking it off, Senna just told herself that it was just a cute kid playing games.

"Wow Idiot-Tsu has such a cool tutor" At that moment Tsuna came down, fully dressed and Senna smiled as she stood up "Ready to go Idiot-Tsu?"

* * *

It was just like Senna thought. The people were hooting as soon as they saw Tsuna and Senna walk in. Senna wasn't the target of it so she managed to slip by unnoticed. As she laid her bag down in the table she began to wonder _What's gotten into Tsuna…Confessing to Kyoko…When I said he should, I didn't actually mean it. Tsuna, what's wrong with you?_

"…Off to the dojo" Senna was snapped out of her trance when she heard this and saw people picking Tsuna up. What on earth was happening? Everyone seemed to be running off after them.

"Senior-Mochida is avenging the disrespect you were treated with yesterday" She heard Hana talking to Kyoko somewhere and that was all she needed to know before running in with crowd. She really hoped she wouldn't need to bail Tsuna out of this one…It was too troublesome.

As the crowds slowed Senna saw Mochida standing in a full kendo uniform yelling what she considered incoherent babble. She had issues with this guy Mochida…Well more like his ego. She listened as he explained the rules and called Kyoko a prize. _Humph chauvinist pig_ She thought. And didn't blame Kyoko for trying to go over there and punch him…She would've done the same.

But when Tsuna excused himself to the bathroom, people began mumbling about him not coming back.

When the fuss began about Tsuna running away, Senna's face filled with disappointment "Tsuna…" She whispered. For once she hoped he would stand and fight. It looked like it was up to her to try to salvage what was left of the boy's dignity…again. This always happened and Senna found herself cleaning up after Tsuna's mess. Honestly she found it extremely tiring.

"Seriously that guy Tsuna should just go and live in a cave…He's so useless" Some kid behind Senna began to mumble. Senna began to quiver and then she slowly turned and began to look at the boy who said it…Her eyes like pointed daggers that were about to pierce something and if you looked hard enough, you could see the angry flames that seemed to consume her. The boy's eyes widened.

"You say something? I don't think you should talk like that about someone you don't even know" Her voice was barely above a whisper and the people around her moved away, burned by her angry aura.

"I ain't said n-nothing…" The boy moved back fearfully and Senna returned to normal straight away, even sighing as if that little episode didn't just happen. Mochida was now bragging about winning.

"Damn Idiot-Tsu…" But Senna was cut off by the door sliding open and a freak in boxers appeared. It took Senna a few seconds to realize which idiot that was…

"Ready! Battle!" Tsuna hollered and Senna's face went blank.

 _I-Is this really Sawada Tsunayoshi? He looks just like Mochida described when the idiot confessed to Kyoko…What the hell!?_ Her mind was buzzing and she was more confused with each second. The whole room seemed more concerned with him wearing boxers and calling him a pervert…She supposed she was just too used to it. After all, she did grow up with him so seeing him boxers wasn't necessarily horrifying for her.

Senna cringed as Tsuna charged in without even putting on the armor. Was he insane? Mochida seemed to think so but Senna was certain that Tsuna wouldn't do this if he had no chance of winning.

Senna's eyes widened at what she saw…Tsuna fighting back!? And tackling Mochida!? Everyone went silent as Tsuna brought down his hand. Senna was the first to get it when Tsuna yelled "Hyaku-Pon!"

She began laughing before everyone else and only went into a bigger fit of laughter when Tsuna began to tear whole chunks of hair out. She was one of the few who laughed through the whole thing. She couldn't believe the idiot would come up with something like 'Zembu-Pon'…It was priceless and all the better when he won. The lilac-haired girl couldn't help but join the crowd that rushed to Tsuna but she found it hard to get close.

"Idiot-Tsu congrats!" She just yelled, knowing there was no point in struggling to get to him. She did manage to smirk when she saw Kyoko and Tsuna talking. But there were other things on her mind, such as why Tsuna was acting so suspiciously, and the fact that he was surrounded by people the whole time meant that she didn't even get a chance to talk to him.

* * *

It was only after she got home that Senna managed to organize herself. She slumped onto her bed and began to think. What was up with Tsuna all of a sudden? He seemed pretty normal and then changed into some sort of superhuman in a matter of a few minutes or less.

"Grr…Idiot-Tsu better not be keeping something important from me" She growled. If only she knew what world her best friend would show her.


	2. Target 2

**Disclaimer: I own Senna but not KHR! Maybe someday…**

Lilac hair swung in its high pony tail, onyx eyes wondering lazily…Senna Hiyashi was in school and sighed impatiently. Her thoughts were currently elsewhere - On the attitude of a certain Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Ever since he beat Mochida, Tsuna had been treated differently and Senna was happy for him but she was curious how he became so strong and confident in a matter of a few minutes or less against Mochida. Senna knew that although Mochida was a show off and a prick in general, his skills were still fairly good…The two once picked a fight with each other at the very beginning of the year but a winner was never decided. So how did Tsuna manage?

She sighed again and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. Her art folder was clutched to her chest like always.

"Good morning Senna!" Yelled a boy from her class.

"Hm? Mornin' Nakamaru" She raised a hand in greeting.

"Have you heard about Tsuna!?" He yelled after her and she froze. What did that guy do now? And worse…Did she have to bail him out?

"No? What about Idiot-Tsu?" Senna looked over her shoulder.

"He's helping with the volleyball match today? Isn't that amazing…He really is a hero!" Nakamaru then ran off to join his friends, leaving Senna gaping with wide eyes. Did he just say that Tsuna was entering a volleyball match…willingly? Okay now there was something wrong with that.

Several people were talking about it and it only ticked Senna off more and more. As she sat in her seat by the window her mind began to wonder. The sky outside was entrancing and a sweet, faint scent of honey filled her nostrils, probably from somewhere in the street. She heard a bee buzzing around just somewhere behind the open window.

If only it could stay like that all day…so peaceful and quiet. Tsuna had looked back at her several times and she blatantly ignored him. She however did exchange a few words with the guy sitting next to her…a player on the volleyball team. Apparently Tsuna had indeed willingly chosen to play.

She wanted to catch him just before the match but was shunted out of the classroom by the rush of people and by the time she had made it back inside, the idiot was already gone. So much for asking him what's been up with him lately…

* * *

It was hard to believe so many people had shown up. It was even more shocking on how much they supported him…Banners with just his name had been lifted. Senna found it all a bit daunting and noisy. Perhaps it was just annoyance at the people who were so simple-minded as to just jump ship like that. Perhaps it was a jealousy that her only friend was suddenly so popular?

Still a lot of people stared at her for being there. Shocker, shocker - She was Senna Hiyashi after all, she wasn't one to gather in large groups of people and just watch sports tournaments on a whim. Most people had tried several times to get her to attend these sorts of events but she always shot them down.

"Um Senna came to watch?" The speaker was Hana "I didn't think Senna liked volleyball very much"

Senna grinned "Well I couldn't just skip while everyone came, I'd be out of the loop tomorrow wouldn't I?" She half lied. But there was no way she was going to say something 'I came to cheer Tsuna on...'…Not anytime soon!

"Go Tsuna!" Other people cheered and Senna looked up to see the spike-haired boy with an anxious look on his face. So he was regretting agreeing to this after all. Clearly all the respect had gone to his head a little and gave him an ego. Senna could only sigh, this was exactly the type of situation she had expected.

It wasn't unpredictable about was going to happen to Senna. Tsuna's side was losing and Tsuna sucked at volleyball…typical. But it sort of made Senna smile because it felt normal again. But it did look painful whenever he got hit and she winced once or twice.

The crowd seemed to be surprised and blank looks appeared on their faces. Clearly they were doubting him already. But not Senna. Although Tsuna's team were losing, he would a way to make entertaining at least.

Even the team members were getting on Tsuna's back as well as the crowd. Once again she found that it really got on Senna's nerves. Just like she had thought, people really were just dumbly following who they thought was the strongest.

 _Idiot-Tsu, look at the others, they're all trying their best. You don't have to win but just give it your all for once_ Senna thought as the team gathered after the end of the first set. Then she saw the look in Tsuna's eyes…He noticed the efforts of the rest of the team too. But then why he still walking away?

"Idiot-Tsu…" She mumbled and heard someone, who sounded awfully like Kyoko, whisper something similar.

People began to whisper when he was out of sight.

"Sheesh what a pathetic guy…He must have bruised his useless ego and left…"

"He really is so very useless"

Senna grimaced and then rounded on the nearest guy who had insulted her friend after having had enough of these people "Listen up! You're the ones who are pathetic…You were the ones who gave him an ego and pretended that you saw him as a friend but now you're abandoning him! But if I know Idiot-Tsu the way I do; he's not the type to run out when someone really needs him! He's useless but reliable at the same time!" She yelled furiously in one breath.

People stared at her and she heard Kyoko whisper again "Senna?"

Senna grinned at the general direction that she heard the whisper "Don't worry…That idiot's not a total loss!"

* * *

Just like predicted; people didn't believe Senna and were totally shocked when Tsuna came back. She could only smile and think _I'm proud of you idiot_.

Suddenly she saw it…Was it just her or did she just see a bullet fly into Tsuna's leg - She seemed to be the only one to notice because when Tsuna fell over, everyone stared at him in shock. Senna however panicked. Did someone just shoot Tsuna!? But he seemed to be okay seeing as he stood up.

The game barely had time to continue when she saw something that perhaps mankind was not ready to see; Tsuna leapt several feet into the air! He didn't seem to have planned it though; his face was just as shocked as everyone else. Senna's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider…This was an inhuman jump!

The rest of the match was a blur, a blur that Senna wanted to sharpen. Tsuna was acting up again and she was itching to find the reason behind it. But once again, the not so elusive Sawada escaped her after the match.

* * *

Luckily that night she had to come over to the Sawada household to help Tsuna with his artwork. Seriously the guy counted himself lucky to be friends with the 'Art Queen of Namimori'…It sure came in handy.

Tsuna sat on his bed when he heard the doorbell ring "That must be Senna" He began to climb off his bed. Then he saw that Reborn wasn't there. Obviously he was downstairs and Senna was there…Oh no! What if she found out about the Mafia thing…How would she react!?

But upon a quick further thought he decided he didn't want to know. Rushing down stairs, he saw Senna with Reborn…On her shoulder!? What the heck? Reborn wouldn't let Tsuna even touch him yet he was riding on Senna's shoulder.

"Oh hey Idiot-Tsu" She smirked "Reborn and I were just introducing ourselves properly. What took you so long to get down here? Leg cramp? I'd understand, after all the jumping today" Her voice was slightly icy and questioning and Tsuna knew she wanted answers. This was bad.

"Let's just get upstairs and do the artwork…" He began to walk up and the lilac-haired artist followed him. They sat on his bed with Reborn watching them. Senna pulled out her pad and began to explain.

"See idiot? Surrealism is the drawing of someone or something that is unreal or doesn't go together…Often surreal art can be based on dreams that the artist has had…Seeing as no-one knows what dreams are exactly and they are often very unreal…So for our picture we have to keep a dream diary for one week that's all and then pick just one of the dreams and draw it…Simple" Then her happy face faltered when she saw Tsuna look confused.

"Come again?" He laughed and rubbed his head "I get the first bit but it's just that last part..."

"Here…" Senna let out a heavy sigh and showed him a picture of a purple cloud that had a thorny vine wrapped around it and instead of sunshine from behind the cloud there was a red flower. Also instead of normal birds, there were flying cameras and the sky wasn't blue but black and white "It's my artwork from the dream I had exactly three days ago…Just try to remember a dream you had recently" She smiled.

"You're a very talented artist Senna" Reborn was suddenly looking over her shoulder at the drawing.

"Thank you Reborn"

* * *

A rough sketch lay on Tsuna's bedside table. He had re-counted a dream he had and Senna had spent an hour sketching a rough version for him…But she said that he had to the rest colour it. Reborn mentally agreed.

"She seems interesting and talented…" He said to a half asleep Tsuna who had his face buried in a pillow.

"What's that supposed to mean Reborn…Don't get her involved in anything stupid yeah?" Tsuna looked up and his face was slightly serious "She's had to deal with a lot of things so stupid things would really burden her"

"Things like what?"

Tsuna paused before answering "That's her business and not mine to talk about…" Then he began to drift off into sleep.

Reborn was definitely interested in this Senna Hiyashi now…It seemed like she had more than a perfect flair for art. Hopefully she would prove to become a valuable and good member of the family.


	3. Target 3

. **Disclaimer: Like always I don't own KHR!**

Tsuna walked into school with a grin plastered on his face…He couldn't wait to see Senna's reaction when she heard that his artwork got a passing grade.

Though his excitement didn't seem to last long as he saw Senna's face. She looked like she was already having a bad day. Her expression was moody and disgruntled. Maybe it was a better idea to tell her later, when she didn't look so…scary.

He saw Kyoko but tried to avoid her for now. He was still embarrassed about the volleyball match.

* * *

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato" The teacher announced and Senna glanced up. Her first impression…A trouble making punk; so it was no wonder most of the girls practically had hearts in their eyes. She saw Tsuna turn to look at Kyoko and then at her. She raised her hand slightly.

 _Well…_ He smiled awkwardly _at least Senna is still Senna…She's not like that I suppose but damnit, that transfer student ticks me off_ Tsuna looked up when he saw the transfer student, Gokudera, scowl and make his way over to Tsuna.

The sound of the teacher saying "Gokudera, your seat is over…Gokudera?" made Senna look up with a peak of interest. She was glad she did because what she saw next surprised her. The new kid just walked over to Tsuna and kicked his desk right over. All she could think was _What the hell!?_ Tsuna mumbled something inaudible and Senna just kept gaping.

Her eyes rolled as the girls began to gossip and faint over the new guy…Great another fan club was just what Namimori needed. There were already several of these for guys in school and they caused all manner of trouble for the other students because some girls had a habit of taking their obsession too far.

She attempted to flick a note to Tsuna asking him what the heck he did to piss that guy off but the teacher intercepted it. So after class she chose to try and find the idiot. Too bad she was even more pissed off now. An argument with her mother over something trivial in the morning was a bother and made everything else ten times more annoying.

* * *

"Hey Sen-na! Sen-na!" A small, cute girl called "Can we count on those banners being ready in time for the gymnastics club tournament"

"Yeah whatever I guess so Ayame" She waved off and put her hands behind her head. She had bigger fish to fry than making some silly poster - Like getting the truth out of Tsuna even if she had to beat him to a pulp. Her mood could still get fouler. She passed some seniors who seemed to be finding something incredibly funny.

"Huh? Oh hey look it's the useless shit's bodyguard. Yo Ice Queen" They noticed her. She stopped and began to stare at them in impatience, her nerves twitching slightly.

"Move" She said simply. Talking to these idiots was like talking to a brick wall though.

"Why?"

"I'm looking for someone so unless you want to end up in the nurse's office I suggest moving. I don't give a damn if you're seniors" She frowned and crossed her arms. Normally she really avoided such conflicts with people in school, unless it was in some kind of sanctioned match or fight as more rumours tended to fly about her when she caused trouble. Normally, she didn't really care but they were a bother. But these guys didn't seem like they would back out and Senna was never one to be bullied into a corner, verbally or physically.

Tsuna could have sworn he saw Senna coming when he ran away. Too bad for those guys if they tampered with her considering her mood. He still remembered the pain he went through the day Senna had found out he didn't even bother will the help she gave on his homework. Ouch…

"Your wussyness is an eyeful" Tsuna froze up…

* * *

Senna stared down at the guy pinned to the floor with a nosebleed "If you guys want a fight, fight this idiotic friend of yours…I only had time for one, yeah?" She began to walk away. Where did that idiot get to?

"Yo Senna, who ya lookin' for?" A voice said and Senna glanced up…Only to groan. A blonde guy with a grin loomed over her with a girl about her height by his side.

"Kakeru, Miko. I haven't got time for you guys right now" She began to walk away "I need to find Idiot-Tsu"

"Aww c'mon Senna…Me and Kakeru really need some help…Those fan-girls of the new Mr. Gokudera are running rabid after us for a space to set up a club" The girl pleaded "We need you tell them no for us…Please. The student council is asking for help with an infinite plea-"

"Alright, alright, okay, okay! Just stop that weird way of talking already!" Senna turned around "Who should yell at?"

"Um I'm not sure what her name is but I think her nickname is Lala. All I can say is that she's tiny so I would feel bad telling off such a cute girl" Kakeru rubbed his head as if remembering. Senna almost fell over.

"Ugh, if it's just that Lala girl, tell her if she keeps pestering you; she'll experience July 6th again" Senna began to walk away "Don't annoy me with pathetic emergencies like that again" She really couldn't understand why those two always clung to her whenever they needed something, she had made it clear that she didn't like them, especially Kakeru who seemed to love getting under her skin.

Both Kakeru and Miko watched Senna's retreating back "That girl…She's the same as ever…" Kakeru sighed and, putting his hands behind his head, walked away in the opposite direction.

Miko ran after him "Ah I remember now…Kakeru has known Senna since grade school"

"I haven't known her…No-one really has unless you're Tsuna. But I was in the same schools as her; she never changes. Scary, unpredictable yet entertaining…That's always Senna for ya. But for the last few years, she's been so closed off to other people. Before she became like this, I thought that we considered ourselves friends but now she's so distant from everyone apart from Tsuna"

"I see…" Miko followed after her admired Kakeru "I wonder if she's ever going to do something with herself?"

* * *

Where did that Idiot get to now? Senna had searched half the school when she heard something and felt the ground shake. Fireworks? Explosions? Sounded like it.

She ran all through the grounds…How come no-one else had noticed? She could feel it. Finally there was just one place left to check. She saw those senior guys again and also Tsuna…In his boxers again. With the transfer student who was…Holding dynamite!? She's had enough…Way too much to handle without the smallest bit of context.

"Ahem" She said and all eyes turned to here. When she saw one of the seniors move, Reborn also became visible "What an interesting little meeting…" She folded her arms.

 _Oh no Senna's here…Wait she's standing close to the seniors…If Gokudera throws those sticks of dynamite; he'll also hit her…Why does she always come at the wrong time!?_ Tsuna began to panic.

Senna clicked her tongue, looking at the seniors "I thought I already got you to stop picking fights like good little boys?" Her voice was dripping venom and she was no doubt severely pissed off…She was just giving off this terrible aura "You bastards have exactly five seconds to clear out of here…5…4…3" She began to raise a fist. The seniors didn't need telling twice as they dashed away.

Tsuna sweatdropped _Yup that's just like Senna…Scare the living daylights out of people if they don't listen to her_. Gokudera stood there and the first thought that ran through his head was: _is that a girl, a guy or a monster?_

"A-Ah S-Senna…" Tsuna began to find a way to explain without telling Senna anything "We-We just got into a scuffle with the seniors and Gokudera tried to stop them with fake dynamite"

Senna looked at the floor as she whispered "Liar…" Then she looked up and the look on her face made both boys catch their breath. Tsuna expected her to be angry but she…She looked sad and hurt, an expression he had not seen on her in a long time "Why did you lie to me? Why are you still trying so desperately to lie? I thought you were meant to be my best friend..." She looked desperate as she saw that he looked like he was about to lie "Please Tsuna…"

Tsuna lowered his head in shame. He was only trying to stop Senna from finding out but now he had ended up making things worse. How could he have been so stupid? She had always put her trust in him and vice versa. They were like siblings...And yet he failed to tell her the truth from the very beginning. Senna hated being left out when they were little and now that he was her only friend, he was leaving her out.

"Reborn…" He looked up "Can I tell her..."

"Huh? Why do you need to ask Reborn?"

"Go on ahead Tsuna...I never said you couldn't" Reborn smiled. This was going well…

"Senna…The truth is…Hard to understand" He then paused "First…Gokudera, I would like you to meet Senna Hiyashi" He made quick introductions before starting again "So here it is Senna..."

Senna listened without an expression. Tsuna told her everything; The mafia, Reborn's true purpose, Gokudera…everything.

"So that's the truth...I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier Senna, I just didn't want you to get involved" Tsuna saw her move toward him and cringed, thinking she was going to punch him. He was surprised when he felt a light tap on his head. Looking up he saw Senna's art pad was the source of the pat.

Her face was smiling slightly "Idiot-Tsu..." In that she said everything she needed to. _Moron, you should've just told me. I would've understood. You've gotten me involved in something interesting_. She removed the folder.

"What did you just call the 10th!?" Gokudera yelled extremely loudly as he got closer to Senna. For a moment, Senna was taken aback until it clicked that Gokudera was talking about Tsuna and that he thinking to pick a fight with her. She returned the gesture so their angry faces were about 5 inches apart.

"Aw Shaddup!" She hollered back "Who the hell are you to tell me what and I can and can't call that Idiot!?"

"Don't insult the 10th so easily, I'll kill you" He pulled out five sticks of dynamite and Tsuna's face showed pure disbelieve. How could Senna just accept it so easily? She was involved in something dangerous and yet she was fine with it all? _Well Senna has always been like this._

"Go ahead and try...You'll hit the floor before you have the chance to throw those things!" She raised her fist again-

"S-Senna we-we should get to class right? You wouldn't want to miss art" Tsuna hurriedly tried to settle the argument. Senna immediately stopped and then picked up her folder, dashing back inside. She was still fuming but Tsuna really did know the best way to calm her down.

* * *

That night she lay on her bed with her big headphones covering her ears. She found music the best to deal with things. Honestly, she was shocked with everything…yet…yet there it was again. That excited shiver up her spine that she had been getting since earlier that day. Finally Tsuna had told her the truth and she liked it.

"Idiot-Tsu…Thanks for showing me this cool new world" She finally felt like there was something meaningful happening to her…


	4. Target 4

"Hiyashi"

"Yes" Senna got her paper from Nezu. Not bad…But science was never her strong suit anyway. She took her seat by the window and saw Reborn, waving to him slightly. He nodded back and then pulled his hat down like he was about to sleep. She had become extremely and quickly attached to the little baby and shocked Tsuna when he heard that Reborn let Senna hug him and ridden on her shoulder.

She looked up and gave Tsuna a thumb up when Nezu called his name. Now Senna was okay at science but Tsuna…Well it was better not to mention it. She saw him try and get his sheet but Nezu snatched it away and began to speak. She frowned as Nezu beat Tsuna down and 'accidentally' showed everyone the Sawada's score. It wasn't unknown that Nezu was stuck up and essentially a bully, especially to people like Tsuna.

"Is there a reason for that kind of trash to live?"

Tsuna dejectedly made his way to his seat while Senna tried to send him a comforting smile. Then she looked up as she saw Gokudera walk in late. She buried her head in her arms thinking _I don't know this guy, I don't know this guy_ as Gokudera glared at the teacher.

"Word around is that he beat down the seniors" The lilac-haired girl heard someone say and huffed _so he went after them anyway_. What a troublesome guy he was. She just hoped he wouldn't-

"Good morning 10th!" Senna cringed when she heard Gokudera above her. Too late. She heard people beginning to gossip again and was about to look up and tell them to shut their traps but Nezu began talking again.

"…Without question he hangs out with loser trash…" Senna chewed her tongue again, getting annoyed with this old man as he continued "Because like-people gravitate towards each other…" That was it, Senna was just getting ready to get up and yell at the teacher for calling Tsuna trash when Gokudera seemed to beat her to the point.

"Old man…" He suddenly got a dark look on his face and Senna's eyes, along with everyone else's, widened.

"Idiot…" She muttered as Gokudera involved Tsuna's name in all of it. He was going to get them busted!

* * *

It was a nasty blur as Tsuna and Hayato were both ushered out of the classroom and away by a fuming Nezu. All she could do was worry about Tsuna getting into really bad trouble. She had worked hard to keep him in school even with low grades…She didn't want all her hard work ruined.

"Reborn" She whispered to the baby in the tree outside her window "Isn't there anything we can do?"

The baby grinned "Stick with me Senna…There are a lot of things you need to learn" Then he jumped from the tree and Senna snuck out seeing as Nezu wasn't back yet. She found Reborn and also Gokudera talking with him. Why did she have a bad feeling?

* * *

"WHAT!?" She hollered "Because of you Idiot-Tsu has to dig up a fifteen year old time capsule? I oughta kill you Gokudera!" This was so troublesome of him to do!

"Calm down Senna…Both of you, come with me" She followed the tiny baby hitman and saw a secret…base? Well it wasn't a shock. Tsuna had told her about it earlier; the fact that Reborn made hideouts in the school. They chatted for a while when Senna stood and began to leave.

"Sorry Reborn but I have to go for a bit" She waved and disappeared. She thought that she might find some information on time capsule to help them out.

She came across a classroom and saw Nezu. Therefore, she ducked out of sight and listened as he talked to a female cleaner "But I didn't know there was a fifteen year old time capsule buried anywhere around here?" She heard the cleaner say.

"Of course there isn't my dear…Those boys will be expelled for sure like this" She heard Nezu laugh cruelly and a look of disgust crossed her face.

"Ugh…What a pig! She yelled after she got away, she needed to tell Tsuna and Gokudera about this. But the sound of explosions stopped her. Explosions? That could only be Gokudera! She ran to a window and saw the flames mixed with smoke "Whaaa…" She tried to cover up just in case people thought it was suspicious that she wasn't surprised. She then heard a faint bullet sound and saw an approaching Reborn. He hopped onto her shoulder.

"Calm down now Senna…Looks like this'll be interesting" He said and Senna was about ask what when she saw Tsuna running around with a dowsing in his boxers again. So he got shot with the dying will bullet again "Leon can morph into anything he has seen before in his own size" He explained to Senna.

"Break here!" She saw Tsuna raise his fist.

"Oh no don't tell me he's actually going to try and…" But it looked like it was too late as Reborn fired into Tsuna's arm. She sighed "So what does this one do?" She had learned about the different combos being possible from Reborn of course.

"Shoulder, elbow, arm 3 hit combo is the megaton-punch bullet" Reborn held his gun tightly "Direct shot to the spinal cord is the heat resistant skin bullet"

"Hehe, heat resistant skin…Sounds so awesome!" She hummed happily with Reborn on her shoulder. People were noticing how much openly happier and livier around others she was becoming. For her it was like having a family…She had more friends. Yes, even Gokudera counted in that. She watched as both Tsuna and Gokudera made impact. Bombs went off and she saw a crack appearing.

Nezu could be seen yelling and running then suddenly stopping. Looking closer she saw the sheets were actually tests and also saw the look on Nezu's face. Adding the two together, she was rolling around on the floor laughing within seconds. So that Nezu was actually a fraud to begin!? To think that his scores were actually worse than Tsuna's when he was younger.

* * *

Senna watched Gokudera talking with Tsuna while Reborn was on her shoulder again "I wouldn't say Gokudera's that reliable" She just had to butt in.

"Oh yeah…" Gokudera pulled out a paper. It was the test…with a perfect mark on it "Tests in this school are a cinch huh?"

Senna almost fell over. The punk was smarter than her? Damnit!


	5. Target 5 & 6

**I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! And thank you to foxchick1 for leaving a review!**

Target 5

Senna looked over to where the boys were doing PE. Seemed like Tsuna was the last one…again. Poor guy…But then she saw a guy known as Yamamoto talking with his team and they pulled the idiot in.

"Lucky Idiot-Tsu…" She sighed, smiling.

"Hiyashi, get over here…We need to clear away the soccer balls if we wanna watch the baseball with the boys!"

"Yeah, Yeah" Senna said as if it was a bother and ran over to help clear away the soccer balls.

She had to admit that Yamamoto Takeshi was really good. She would have thoroughly enjoyed watching the match if it wasn't for yet more fan girls. They sure had a tendency to get on her nerves. It wouldn't have been so bad if they were just screaming and cheering but when some took it too far and started pushing and shoving each other, she was fed up. So she stood and left, deciding to skip the rest.

She quickly found who she was looking for…

"Reborn!" She smiled and lay down next to the baby who was holding a pair of binoculars "What are you looking at…oh" She saw straight away.

"Yamamoto" Reborn began and immediately had Senna's undivided attention "His athleticism and popularity are needed in the family"

"I guess they are…" Senna propped her elbows on the ground and rested her head in her hands as she continued to watch the rest of PE without any chaos this time.

Slowly she stood up and dusted herself off "Well in the end they still lost eh? I'm gonna go and see if the idiot needs some help" The lilac-haired girl waved to the little baby "See you around Reborn"

* * *

"You know I thought that was it too! We agree, as I expected!"

"Re-Really?"

"Alright today I'm remaining here and practicing like hell!"

Onyx eyes softened as a lilac-haired figure sat, hidden by the shade of the equipment shed. A grin appeared on the shadow's face "Good work Idiot-Tsu…In the end you didn't even need my help" It slowly got up and walked away. Senna was very proud of him at the moment.

* * *

Sleep. Why couldn't people understand the meaning of the word sleep!? Senna was furious. Last night she had stayed up half the night listening to Tsuna complaining about Reborn's attitude over the phone. Eventually she told him to shut up and listen to his tutor before hanging up. She needed sleep…So why did some idiot have to-

"Hey everyone!" She looked up lazily at the moronic boy screaming "Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

"Whaa!?" She was shocked "Are we talking about Takeshi Yamamoto here!?" Her tiredness was gone now as everyone began to run to the roof. She looked back and saw the look on Tsuna's face "Damn…" She was pushed aside again by people.

"Senna…" She looked at the empty hallway and saw the little Mafia member.

"Ah Reborn! What do we do?" This isn't good…" She paused to take a breath and clear her head "We-we have to find Idiot-Tsu right?"

"Yeah exactly…You're starting to think more thoroughly…Good Senna" Reborn hopped on her shoulder once more as they took off down the hallway.

"There" She pointed to a figure away from everyone else. Reborn jumped from her shoulder and was a little ahead now.

"I can't face Yamamoto" She heard him say.

"Tch" She tutted and both her own and Reborn's shadows made him look up.

"You want to help Yamamoto as a friend right?" Senna smiled as Reborn pulled out his gun "Then don't run away" But her frown returned as Tsuna ran away. Luckily the idiot managed to end up right in front of Yamamoto. _You can do it Idiot-Tsu_ Senna grinned and joined the crowd, winking at Reborn, to look as if she had been there all along.

She got a little shocked when Yamamoto began to yell at Tsuna over a misunderstanding but her smile reappeared as Tsuna began to explain himself. He was finally beginning to understand…even if it was a little by little bit.

She thought it was typical that Tsuna tried to run away and hoped that Yamamoto was going to do what he did…Grab on to Tsuna to stop him. But what she wasn't prepared for was the fence breaking. Sure it was old and rusting but she never expected it to break at such a time.

"Idiot-Tsu!" She yelled as she saw them falling "Yamamoto!" She joined in the screaming "Reborn do something" She said this a bit more quietly but saw that Reborn was gone. That only left her to run over to the ledge and look at the two falling down.

Shock melted into a thin smile as the spike-haired boy began to twist and turn. _Thank god Reborn…_

"Mid-Air Reborn" Yes there he was, Tsuna with his dying will in all his boxer-glory "Save Yamamoto with my dying will!"

"You go, idiot" Senna muttered as she watched Tsuna catch Takeshi and glanced side-ways to see an amazed Kyoko. She even had to suppress a giggle when that silly looking spring popped out from Tsuna's hair "Hahaha" She chuckled. That was one of the triggers for people to think it was a joke.

"So Senna was in on it too? I thought they were actually being serious" She heard people say "Let's just go already" Senna chose to stay on the roof a bit longer though, watching Reborn walk away and hearing Yamamoto and Tsuna laughing below. It sure felt good.

Now she had another friend too. One she thought she could along with. Too bad that Gokudera would be back soon. She was enjoying the peace while he was gone…Okay it wasn't exactly peaceful but Hayato would probably make it even worse. Sighing and lying back, Senna wondered now with Reborn around, would anything be peaceful anymore?

"Aaah I think I'll stay here until sunset or something" She closed her eyes gently and listened to the breeze and harmony of the place where a crazy incident had occurred. So enjoyable…

* * *

Dinner at Tsuna's house was slightly rowdy that night. Senna hadn't been over in a while and Tsuna's mother was busy talking to the lilac-haired girl. Senna seemed to be very enthusiastic as well.

"Mhmm this is delicious…Oh" Senna picked out her phone and frowned a bit "Sorry about that…It's my mom, she wants me to head home now. Thank you for having me Mama Sawada" Senna bowed "Later Idiot-Tsu" She waved "Goodbye Reborn"

"Another eventful day…So awesome! This whole Mafia thing is to die for" Senna joked as she fell into her comfortable bed.

* * *

Target 6

Senna woke to the usual at home…pancakes and maple syrup. It was her mother's idea of a 'good morning' when she had to leave early for work. She poked a pancake rather roughly as she thought of something to do. It was still early so school could wait…

"Ah I know, a walk…I'll take a walk and maybe draw something" She pound a fist into her palm.

* * *

The park near her house was always quiet so it was the perfect place to for drawing landscapes. Today she has settled for watercolor paints and the fish pond that had about five small goldfish in it.

"Senna?" She looked up at a familiar voice.

"Oh? Hello Kakeru…I didn't expect to see you around here" Senna pushed a lilac strand of her from her face. In fact, she didn't recall him living around the area.

"Meh, I just came here to look for Miko…She lives in your neighborhood-Oh That's a great painting. How much ya want for it?"

"How about fifty thousand yen?" She replied with a grin plastered on her face.

"Dream on Hiyashi" He ruffled her hair before walking away, laughing "Have fun"

"Whatever…" She mumbled and continued to draw. That Kakeru was always so weird. He had no problems about appearing in front of Senna whenever he wanted and always teasing her. But he wouldn't even admit whether he had a crush on Miko or not, who made it perfectly clear she was stuck on him…She always wondered what would happen to those two.

* * *

Senna was rolling around on the floor laughing. She was currently at the Sawada house and had just heard about the game of Russian Roulette they had played.

"Wow I know you're an idiot but this is a whole new level of idiocy" She banged her fist on the floor "Man poor Kyoko" She stopped laughing and looked at her.

"W-What should I dooooo!?" Tsuna yelled as if it was the end of the world.

"Calm down Idiot-Tsu! Calm yeah?" Senna shook her head with a huff "I'll take Kyoko to her home and get her dressed…Seeing as she won't remember anything, everything should be fine"

"Senna…" Tsuna was tearing up "Thank-youuuu" He lunged to hug her but she kicked him.

"First I'll take her home, then you can pay me in cash later" She smirked as she threw Kyoko, covered with a sheet, over her shoulders. Tsuna's face was priceless at the moment and Senna had to work hard to control her instinct to start rolling on the floor laughing again.

* * *

Getting Kyoko home and dressed proved to be much easier than Senna had expected and now she was back in her own home, under her own warm covers, wearing her sailor striped pajamas.

Today had not been as she had planned but at least she got a kick out of it…


	6. Target 7

**Target 7…**

Morning hours were the same in the Hiyashi household as Senna threw on her school uniform. Her mother was gone to work…Surprise, surprise…and left a wad of money and breakfast as an apology once again. But Senna was used to it now. She had to be seeing as it had been that way for at least her whole life. But it was the house being so empty that took the most to adjust to. There was less family stuff and more Senna stuff and Mom stuff.

As she ran down the spiral stairs in her home she tripped on her mother's slipper which had been left behind in her mother's hurry. Ignoring the fancy breakfast, she grabbed a piece of cooled toast from the stack and ran out with her folder. Like always she wanted to just get to the Sawada house and meet Reborn, Tsuna and Yamamoto on the way to school. Even seeing Gokudera was fine even if the two couldn't go five minutes without spouting insults or something along those lines. It was mostly because Senna called the Vongola 10th Boss 'Idiot-Tsu' but she would always counter with the fact that to her he was and would forever be the boy she grew up with.

* * *

"Good morning Mama Sawada" She bowed to Tsuna's mother when she opened the door. Then she waited as Reborn climbed onto her shoulder and proceeded to grab Tsuna's wrist to drag him to school.

Seeing as her mother wouldn't be home for a while, Senna accepted Reborn's offer to stay at the Sawada home and help Tsuna study…God forbid, he needed it. Now she sat beside Reborn giving Tsuna an evil glare as he answered yet another question wrong. He was going to get it if he didn't take it seriously soon; her ears were ringing from the explosions. It was the same as being around Gokudera.

Tired and annoyed slightly, she rested her head on the explosion lever that Reborn had just pulled. Though she was bored of listening to Tsuna complain, it was a little funny when he got a question wrong and pulled that face.

"…I'll rise to heaven!" She regretted tuning back into the world as soon as she heard Tsuna complain again. Rolling her eyes, she caught the same thing that the idiot did. There was a baby with a weapon in the tree right outside and Reborn was acting completely oblivious to it. To make it even weirder; the baby was dressed like a cow!

"What the…!?" She and Tsuna said together. She then began to panic slightly when the baby yelled at Reborn to die and looked at the small hitman with a disbelieving face when he still ignored Tsuna's pointing and yelling. She paused and settled. Well if Reborn wasn't worried, neither was she.

She never saw the gun being fired but she did hear the branch outside snap and that immediately drew her to the window with her best friend. She saw the poor thing in near tears on the ground "Aww the poor thing!" Her face softened. When she blinked she had lost sight of him for a second before he barged in and started screaming and yelling at Reborn. The onyx-eyed female caught his name as Lambo.

"Do you know him Reborn?" Senna didn't have to listen to know that Reborn disregarded the question completely from Tsuna. She was more into why he was lunged at Reborn with a knife…Wait what!?

A gasp escaped her mouth when the poor kid in the cow suit was launched at the wall with a thud. She supposed she should have seen that one coming. Her time being spent with the hitman/home tutor was quite reasonable and she watched him often…Like there was something she could learn, some secret about herself she wanted to unlock through this baby in a Mafia suit.

For the first time that day, Senna had to suppress a laugh and confusion as Lambo introduced himself through crying. _Bless him he's trying so hard to be noticed…Reborn is cruel however_ She reminded herself that although Reborn looked cute and cuddly, he was a Mafia pro hitman nonetheless.

"Hey Senna you pay attention to this too…Drill Tsuna through this formula when I'm not around" Reborn brought her back to reality like she had been daydreaming; well, she sort of was. She got the hint when she noticed that Tsuna was ignoring the baby called Lambo now too and tried her hardest to follow the idiot's example.

"Way to go Idiot-Tsu, you got it!" She thumped him on the back when he got the answer right.

She felt bad when the cow-baby named Lambo appeared to be crying but pulled out something called the 10 year bazooka instead. It sounded so awesome and she was itching to find out how it worked. No, she had to retain her calm composition.

The second time he tried to kill Reborn wasn't so shocking. She had been more prepared for it and watched as both baby and grenade flew out of the window. Well that was one unfortunate baby for sure. So he was from a family called Bovino; that was something to remember. _Wow Reborn is so cool…I think he'll train Idiot-Tsu well_ …

* * *

Senna looked up at the sound of Tsuna's mother. She followed him down to gasp at what she saw. That poor Lambo baby was crying and clinging to Mama. She felt so sorry for him at the moment so she took the liberty to kneel down and cuddle the poor dear.

Standing up she whispered to Tsuna "Let's just take him out for a bit yeah?" Just then her phone began to ring and…Shocker. There was her mother calling her home. Deciding to deal with it later, she followed Lambo and Tsuna out the door. It didn't help but she carried the baby none the less. Another adorable one like Reborn.

As they sat on the bank by the river, she listened to the little guy's speech about wanting to become a Mafia Boss and defeat Reborn. He had such big dreams for a little guy and that really made her feel for him even more.

"Ah well good luck to you two" She giggled as Lambo clung to Tsuna "I have to head home now or mom will scold me more than ever. Be safe and later Lambo" She patted the cute cow on Tsuna's leg. But she felt someone tug on her wrist and back only to see the desperate look in Tsuna's eyes. Sighing, she picked up the baby again and began to talk to him "You'll love Mama Sawada's cooking, it's the best I've ever had"

* * *

Finally she was going to see it. Her shocked face melted into excitement in less than five seconds when Lambo aimed that 10 year bazooka at himself. When the smoke cleared she toppled over. There instead of Lambo…Baby Lambo…There was boy about their age/ slightly older and he was wearing a cow print shirt.

"Uwah so you're Lambo?" She awed after his explanation and felt tempted to try the bazooka on herself only to change her mind and think she wanted her future self to be a surprise.

"I'm Lambo the one you kept ignoring" The cow's attention was now brought to Reborn who just continued to eat his meal without a response and Senna chuckled awkwardly. So Reborn was still being mean and ignoring the once cry baby.

Her eyes widened at the Thunder Set. This was something else…Horns for weapons. Yup, the world she had been dragged into was so unreal it was addicting. But the outcome was the same as Reborn stabbed the boy with a fork and Senna chuckled again. "So he hasn't changed at all in ten years? Man Reborn you can be so scary sometimes" She resumed her seat at the table and continued to eat her meal.

"Hey, Tsuna!" She turned to the sound of Mama Sawada's voice "I told you to be the middle man" Senna pulled a face and stood.

"Eh Mama Sawada I should really be going…Mom will be very angry at me otherwise. Thank you for having me and sorry for intruding" She bowed and gathered her stuff in the corridor. She heard the explosions as she left the house with a smile.

* * *

Too bad her good mood didn't last long until she arrived home to find her mother screeching at her at full volume. She huffed as she dropped her backpack and slipped off her shoes, ready for the fireworks to explode.

"Senna Hiyashi what do you call this? I called you home almost two hours ago! Your dinner has gotten cold! Where were you!?" Her voice echoed from the living room and Senna groaned…so much for TV on the couch.

"I was at Idiot-Tsu' s helping them sort some stuff out! Good enough!? Maman said it was okay to stay for dinner so you can scrap mine" She knew it was no loss. Going into the kitchen, she saw the usual dinner of Chinese take-out.

"No it's not…I expect you home when I call you home! I swear you're beginning to resemble Akito and Fumiko more and more…" Senna didn't bother to listen to anymore as she stormed to her room to collapse on her bed. Pulling on her headphones, she began to listen to music to lull her to sleep. Same as always at her home. Why did her mother have to make things so difficult?


	7. Target 8

Senna had just arrived to school with Tsuna when something caught her eye.

"Hey Idiot-Tsu, I'm going to go for a bit…There's someone I need to talk to. Try not to fall asleep standing up, you look like hell as it is" Senna smirked before going off to a raised platform. She didn't need to guess who it was…The little baby form and the form of a smoking teen was enough.

"Ah Gokudera's back then…oh joy" She announced her presence with a roll of her eyes and sarcasm leaking from her voice "Good morning Reborn" She leaned against the railing cheerfully.

"Not you again geez…I would have thought the 10th would've gotten rid of you by now" Gokudera looked at her, annoyed, and she returned the gesture without saying anything. She half wished he was still gone, where his loud and bothersome explosions weren't a problem.

"Whatever…Hey look it's Yamamoto!" Senna pointed to where Tsuna had just met up with Yamamoto and seemed to laughing about something. Then she laughed when Yamamoto elbowed Tsuna. She was really beginning to like this guy. However Gokudera's reaction was more hostile.

"He elbowed him!" The silver-haired dynamite expert crushed his packet of cigarettes in anger "Reborn, are you really planning to let him in the family?"

"I'm not planning to, he's already in it. I've decided" Reborn said simply and Senna couldn't help but awe and grin.

"Seriously? Yay! I like Yamamoto, he's a hell of a lot nicer than Gokudera" Senna happily hummed as she watched Yamamoto elbow Tsuna once again and Gokudera cursed him.

"Please rethink about it Reborn! I object someone rude like him entering!" Gokudera yelled, catching Senna off guard and causing her to stumble backwards. His words had been aimed at Reborn but the toddler was already snoozing comfortably.

"He's asleep already! Asleep!" She yelled right in his ear as payback "Can't you just accept it? You just don't like him 'cause he's better than you" She huffed.

"What makes him better than me!?"

"Well he's a hell of a lot nicer to people than you are, that's for sure...He's more like Akito than anyone I've met!" She screamed before realizing what she said. Immediately she held back her tongue and bit her lip. But it seemed like Gokudera had caught onto the awkward aura radiating from her now.

"Akito? Who…"

"Later" Senna stalked off to the school building, leaving Gokudera looking severely confused.

* * *

It wasn't until later that day that she found Reborn and apologized for leaving suddenly.

"A family entrance test?" She arched an eyebrow at the baby "For Yamamoto? How come?"

"To satisfy Gokudera" The Reborn answered as he rode on Senna's shoulder up to where the school pool was.

She thought about it before sighing "I guess it can't be helped…But that Gokudera is so unreasonable and immature. I mean is it so hard to just accept Yamamoto normally? It won't kill him…Anyway, right now he's not who I'm worried about. I don't think Idiot-Tsu will take this well"

* * *

Her thoughts were right. Tsuna just wasn't built for these sorts of surprises. The second Tsuna was informed about the family entrance test, the young Vongola blanched and began his usual tirade against Reborn.

"…Don't involve him your weird world!" Tsuna finished his short rant.

Senna was about to tell him off for saying that when Reborn spoke first "I had Gokudera call Yamamoto out already"

Senna felt a slight panic "Gokudera!? As in Hayato Gokudera!? Crap this is bad, he might hurt Yamamoto!" She began to chase after Tsuna as he took off.

Up ahead she saw Gokudera with his back turned to Yamamoto, an evil aura visible around him. She came level with Tsuna and stopped, panting just like her friend.

"10th!...And Hiyashi?"

"Yo"

"Hi!" Senna managed a smile.

"Who's that? Your little brother?" Senna turned around to find Yamamoto was talking about Reborn, who had tied a skateboard to Tsuna's waist to pull himself along. Senna had barely even noticed him following them.

"Ciaossu"

"Reborn!"

"I'm not his little brother" Senna held her breath as Reborn began to speak. Yamamoto was going to find out now and she had no idea how he would react "I'm Reborn, the Vongola Family hitman"

Tsuna seemed to take it pretty badly when the tall boy laughed right away but she chuckled at Yamamoto's reaction happily. Laughing wasn't the best reaction but it was better than freaking out she supposed. Then she felt her face take on an unbelieving expression at his explanation for remaining so calm; he thought it was all a game, which was even worse than freaking out! If he wasn't going to take it seriously, would he be alright? She had no problem admitting that Reborn's methods could be harsh. Sadistic, according to Tsuna, but that was just being silly!

There was a twinge of jealousy in her when Reborn also let Yamamoto touch him but her reaction was nothing like Tsuna, who looked like he wanted to strangle the little baby…Of course if he tried Reborn would kill him and then Senna would follow the baby's example.

"Ok sure, let me be in this Vongola Family too" Senna beamed at this remark along with Reborn while Tsuna seemed to have gone into shock and Gokudera looked a little pissed off "And what am I supposed to do?" He added.

Senna took on a smart pose and began "Well…" She began and paused, waiting for Reborn to do the honors, which he did.

"First, the family entrance test"

"Oh? There's a test? That seems pretty legitimate"

Reborn jumped from his shoulder "If you don't pass the test, you can't enter the family. If you don't pass it equals your death" Senna was a little taken aback but thought it seemed fair, unlike Tsuna. Who was she to question Reborn's methods after all? There was no way an elementary student like her would know the inner workings of the mafia.

* * *

Senna watched the whole situation in amusement. Leave it to Tsuna to get himself involved like the idiot that he was. However, she was impressed with how good Yamamoto was. She even threw in a compliment or two, feeling her admiration rising with each attack Reborn threw at Tsuna and Yamamoto. Too bad Gokudera didn't seem to feel the same way.

When they moved onto the bow-gun phase, she began to worry about the idiot a little bit. But her worries were soon distracted by the appearance of Lambo.

"Found you Reborn!" Yelled the little cow with a crazy grin.

"Ah, Lambo!" Senna muttered with yet another bead of sweat rolling down her face. How had the adorable little cow gotten there? Well maybe he would be able to lighten the mood up even more "Aiya, Reborn, please don't hurt him too badly!" She begged ahead of time.

"I'm Lambo from the Bovino Family. I'm Lambo who came to junior high school even when he's five years old! Lambo declared as he clambered onto the ledge, that determined look on his face.

"Hi Lambo!~" Senna waved enthusiastically. Her grin matched his one, only in a more graceful and feminine way. How could Tsuna have the nerve to call someone as cute as Lambo annoying!? Then he also complained about Reborn too! She was going to have a little talk with that boy if he lived through this.

"Bovino? Never heard of them" Senna jumped and began coughing when Gokudera appeared beside her smoking his damn cigarette.

"Gokudera!" She yelled. The smoke drifted away slowly and it was really horrible "Don't smoke around me!"

He seemingly ignored her "What do you want to do Reborn-san?" That quieted Senna down as she too listened in to Reborn's next instruction.

"Continue" Reborn fired the bow-gun at the two participating in the test. Well, Senna wasn't expecting any less.

"Ah Reborn, should we really be ignoring Lambo?" She questioned and her onyx eyes wandered over to the young Bovino. Ah…There were the tears.

She did a double take when Lambo pulled out the missile launcher. Was he serious!? Cool! Well it was as long as she didn't get shot at "Be careful with that Lambo!" She warned.

"Die Reborn!" Lambo pulled the trigger and released the cursed missiles. Why did she even _bother_? As she watched with dulled eyes as the missiles missed Yamamoto and Tsuna by mere meters.

Her thoughts were broken when Tsuna began whining…again "Reborn, let's stop this test! You saw that right!? Lambo started to shoot missiles!"

Senna grit her teeth and looked severely pissed off "Suck it up Idiot-Tsu! Just do what you were told!" She yelled at him seriously. "You're supposed to lead the family by example yet you're the one causing all the trouble! Do you think in a real fight someone will follow your stupid rules and whining!?"

"Senna…?" Tsuna's was completely confused; he had never known Senna to speak to him that harshly unless she was really mad at him or about something. He needed a moment to guess about what was ticking her off. She was severely invested in this test, he could see her fists balled up tightly and turning white. _Of course_ , he suddenly came to a revelation _I think she's nervous, she really wants Yamamoto to pass and become a member of the family_. But why did she want it so badly?

"She's right" A somewhat grin appeared on Reborn's face, bringing Tsuna's internal questioning to a halt "Next is the sub-machine-gun" Senna almost fell over when Reborn pulled out said gun.

"H-Hey" She began laughing at Tsuna's reaction and the fact that they were once again running for their lives. She sort of wished she had volunteered to join in…a fight was a thrilling thing but…Senna was worse than an amateur in the eyes of these people. The best she could do was beat up the seniors or perhaps even a purse snatcher with a knife. Her skills came close to nothing compared to Gokudera, Reborn…Lambo? Tsuna was also improving bit by bit. Yamamoto's reflexes were awesome.

Firing, explosions…It was all interesting to Senna the more and more she stuck to this strange world.

"Gokudera, you can get loose too" Reborn kept on firing the sub-machine-gun non-stop. Senna watched Gokudera mumble a faint 'but' and sighed. Was he gonna wimp out?

"Think about killing Yamamoto and do it" Senna admired the way Reborn knew how to push a person's buttons. It was very…Inspiring. It sure as hell made Gokudera riled up. But Senna was still pouting.

"Put that damn cigarette out first!" She chose this time to actually complain. She got the feeling the comment just went in one ear and out the other with that guy. He was a lost case just like Lambo. Oi…These guys were somewhat troublesome. He was up to something…Why else would he be motioning to Tsuna to move.

"Damnit Reborn!" Onyx eyes landed on the little cow "Then I'll use the ten year bazooka!" Lambo pressed the bazooka to his head while sobbing. His ten years later self appeared "Goodness, it looks like Lambo from ten years later has got to do it"

"Ah, why have I got a bad feeling?" Senna's eyes darted from Lambo to Reborn to Gokudera and back. Slowly, she moved back. Her sense for when something big was going to happen was extremely sharp by now. Boy was she ever right…

"Next is a rocket missile!"

"Die!"

"Thunder…Set!"

Ah the explosions and the faces of those two participants were firmly burned into Senna's memory. It was as clear as day what was going to happen the moment ten years later Lambo appeared. It looked painful…It _was_ a huge explosion after all.

"Did either of them…die?" She cocked her head to the side with a skeptic tone. Then it turned to amusement, seeing Gokudera's face "I think you killed Idiot-Tsu" She joked, provoking him.

"10th!" He yelled "Are you alright 10th!?"

"Another idiot" Senna sighed and threw her lilac hair over shoulder "They're there" She pointed to the emerging Yamamoto and barely sane looking Tsuna. Well at least they were both still alive.

She skipped over with a happy light blush and smile "Nice one both of you, you're still alive" She clapped them both on the shoulder.

"You passed the test" Reborn seemed to materialize right beside her "You're officially part of the family"

"Welcome!" Senna grinned. Though she herself didn't know why Reborn had told her she was in the family. He had never told her to do such a test. Maybe Gokudera wasn't around when Reborn made the decision so there was no need. He surely would have objected to as plain a fighter as her joining.

"Thanks" Yamamoto grinned too.

"C'mon Gokudera you punk, don't you have anything to say to Yamamoto?" Senna raised an eyebrow as she looked to her left side, to see Gokudera trembling. His movement was so sudden, she jumped "O-Oi!" She yelled when the silver-haired guy grasped Yamamoto's shirt.

"Good job!" This sent Senna's head whirling. What the!? "You protected the tenth so I have no choice but to admit you into the family. But the right arm of the 10th is me, you're the shoulder blade"

This time Senna really did fall over. Gokudera was too confusing. His logic was bizarre and she wasn't going to try to grasp it.

"S-Shoulder blade?" Yamamoto was shocked "I thought so from before, but you're a funny guy!" Again; Senna fell over as Yamamoto wrapped an arm around Gokudera's shoulder "But, I don't want to withdraw from being Tsuna's right arm" Takeshi Yamamoto looked serious "So, you'll be the ear lobe"

A small smile finally graced her lips, the scene playing out now felt nice. It wasn't hostile and arguing between Gokudera and Yamamoto probably just meant they were getting along. Then her laughter at that and the look on Tsuna's face felt so natural, with Reborn sitting on her shoulder once more…It felt right; giving her that warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest and stomach.

"Well I'm going to club practice…See ya Shorty, Senna" Yamamoto looked over his shoulder after lifting his bag.

"Ok" She and Reborn said in unison, though Senna's was way more enthusiastic.

"But those bombs and toys today seem so real~"

Senna giggled _Well it doesn't matter if he thinks it's just a game, he's on board…It's good to have someone who'll level things out. I won't end up throttling Tsuna and Gokudera like this_ She waved goodbye to Yamamoto.

"Ah, well I guess I should be heading out too. Stuff to do~~" She let Reborn climb off her shoulder "People to see~~" She mockingly blew a kiss to those who remained and hummed while walking away. Her earlier tantrum seemed to evaporate quite quickly.

Tsuna looked thoughtful "Hmm…" He sighed. So she was dealing better and better everyday. Maybe he really had done a favor to her by introducing her to this horrible world.

"Maybe we should follow her and throw these at her while she's not looking" Gokudera suggested with a sly smirk, his cigarette clenched in his teeth and his hands grasping the dynamite.

"No way!" Or maybe he hadn't done her any favors at all…

* * *

 **Let me know how you're finding these chapters guys! I also wanna thank you all for reading the story so far!**


	8. Target 9

. **Here's the next installment! Also a huge thanks to foxchick1 for their interest in this story!  
**

Senna wiped her brow, looking up the sky. She couldn't take it much longer. The heat was intense and she couldn't wear much less clothing. A blue baby-tee and sporty mini-shorts was the limit. Before she left the house, she had looked at the open side crop top her mother had bought for her a few months back, and had even found a matching a bralette for it but chickened out of wearing it before she left the house. Those kinds of cute clothes didn't look good on her, she wasn't even sure if she liked them or if it was her mother's voice egging her on to wear them. Didn't most mothers want their daughters to do the opposite and cover up as much as possible? _Did she do the same to Fumiko…_

"Damnit! Why's it so hot!?" She yelled out, frustrated, to no-one in particular. The park around her stayed silent. It seemed like there wasn't another living soul there at this time of day. Well not many people wanted to be out in the sweltering heat.

"Ah to hell with it, I'm going to go see Idiot-Tsu and Reborn!" She tugged on her baby-tee in annoyance and to let a breeze through her body as she flapped it around and let the breeze flow through her. Turning to the nearest entrance, the last thing that was in the park was her lilac hair.

x-x-x

Seeing as it was so long, the thick hair was sticking to what was exposed of her back and midriff. All the onyx-eyed girl could do was ignore it, seeing as even in a ponytail her hair was crazily long.

A sigh of relief escaped her dry lips. The Sawada household was finally in sight, mere meters away. Knuckles rapped against hard wood.

"Good day Mrs. Sawada" Senna said cheerily to Tsuna's mother.

"Senna!" She chimed, letting Senna in "I'm afraid Tsuna's out right now. You can wait for him if you want" She offered.

It was pleasantly cooler in the house. Senna thanked her brain she had decided to come here instead of loitering outside. Opening Tsuna's bedroom door, it was like she had a heart attack.

"Reborn! What…?" Senna was clearly puzzled while looking at the mafia hitman covered in what looked like beetles. A shiver ran through her spine; God, she hated bugs. Not all, but most of them.

"These are my summer minions" Was the explanation she received.

Several blinks came from her before being replaced with a satisfied grin "Okay!" If there was one thing she had learned recently; it was not to doubt Reborn nor question him either. It was a 'Whatever-floats-your-boat' sort of thing and usually turned out for the best anyway "I came by to see if Idiot-Tsu wanted to hang out" She set down the small bag that was in her hand "Bought some drinks on the way" She popped open her own drink and settled down, avoiding looking at the beetles.

It was only a few minutes before she heard it, that complaining voice "Reborn! We've got trouble!" Tsuna burst into the room, not paying much attention "Outside, juice, the bird!" It was then that he took notice of the two in the room "Hi Sen-NGYAAA" His eyes bulged when they saw Reborn "Do you emit tree sap!?"

Senna's laughter filled the room "That's the same reaction I had! No, wait…I think I reacted better" She giggled, bobbing up and down on Tsuna's bed.

"These are my summer minions" Reborn repeated himself "They collect information"

"Does that mean you can talk in bug language!?"

"Amazing…Reborn, you're so cool"

"With that I was able to grab hold of information. Bianchi is in town" Reborn concluded.

"Bianchi? Who's that?" Both Tsuna and Senna said in unison, the female cocking her head to the side.

"A former fellow hitman"

"Eh?"

"What-?" Before the conversation could carry on, they were interrupted by the doorbell and someone calling 'Italian Pizza Delivery!' Senna raised her hands defensively in a manner that suggested 'it-wasn't-me'.

"Pizza? Mom, you're not home?"

"Eh? No, I don't think she is. I think she was one her way out when I came by" Senna pointed out as Tsuna opened the door "Ah, she's pretty" Senna sounded slightly envious at the pizza delivery woman standing in the doorway. Her hair was long and looked soft to the touch. Her makeup suited her face perfectly and focused on her eyes, that shone with a romantic glint to them. Like Senna, she too wore a slightly cropped t-shirt but unlike Senna who was still young, she filled out perfectly. There was even a tattoo of a scorpion on her arm. For a brief second, the woman looked flattered.

"Thanks for waiting" The woman with the red-ish hair smiled "A delivery of Vongola Clam Pizza" She held it as if about to open it. Senna felt Reborn's small hand pull her away slightly.

"You! You're that girl from earlier!"

Curiosity was evident on Senna's face when the woman pulled a gas mask over her face and said "Enjoy". A gas began to emit from the pizza and the lilac-haired Hiyashi moved back even more upon instinct. Tsuna was too slow to react by the looks of it. Senna watched his eyes water.

"Gah! I…I feel sick!..." Tsuna kept a firm grip on his throat.

"Tsu!"

At the same time that Senna has called out to Tsuna, a gun was fired. She stared for what seemed an eternity, though really it was just a few seconds. The pizza box appeared to be falling in slow motion. Everything seemed to have stopped. It was because, with the exception of the dying will bullet, Senna Hiyashi had never seen Reborn shoot before. It sent adrenaline pumping through her entire body. Excitement. Was this the feeling you got when you were a hitman?

"Ciaossu Bianchi" Reborn's voice brought Senna's mind back to earth. She frowned.

"Reborn" The woman removed the gas mask with a strange expression. After flicking her eyes between the woman and her best friend and deciding that Tsuna was okay the way he was now, Senna was wide-eyed.

"That's Bianchi!?" Senna stared at the older woman admirably.

"I'm here to bring you back" Bianchi removed he visor and…Was it just Senna's eyesight or were there tears forming in Bianchi's eyes? "Let's do another big job together Reborn"

"Eh?" Was Senna's dumbfounded expression. Any tension that she had before was beginning to evaporate slowly.

"A peaceful place doesn't suit you" Bianchi continued "The place you should be is the dark world where it's more dangerous and thrilling"

"I told you Bianchi, I have a job to raise Tsuna, so I can't" Reborn said.

"Poor Reborn" Bianchi trembled and Senna could definitely see the tears in the red haired woman's eyes "Unless the 10th dies due to an accident or something, Reborn can't be free again" She pointed an accusing finger at Tsuna. Everything clicked into place now. So that was why Bianchi had tried to murder Tsuna. How romantic. Twisted but romantic. Tsuna, unlike his childhood friend, didn't seem to take as well as one would have hoped as his face was once again resting in the permanent disbelief and fear it had become accustomed to sitting in.

"I'll go home for now" Bianchi turned back to the door "When the 10th is murd-When the 10th is dead, I'll come back to you again" She began to leave "It was nice meeting you though" She looked at Senna directly before leaving.

"Ehehe, you too Ms. Bianchi" Senna waved. She still wasn't sure what make of this bizarre woman who appeared before her.

"What are you saying!?" Tsuna yelled. Senna was unsure which of them he was talking to. Maybe both of them?

x-x-x

"What's up with that woman!?" The idiot was overreacting again. Just when it looked like they had settled sown to a nice quiet chat about what just happened. Senna was curious too but no-one saw her hollering every word she said up into the heavens or for the whole world to hear. That was just reserved for whenever she argued with Gokudera or got mad at Tsuna. They would've been dead if Yamamoto wasn't around for Senna to joke around with.

As Reborn explained Bianchi's profession as a poison using hitman, Senna was awed. Anything and everything from Reborn's world seemed so amazing, so enticing, and so dreamy. Why did Tsuna have to complain about it? Like right then and there.

"Another weird one is here!" He clutched his forehead with panic "What is wrong with your world!?"

WHACK. Senna had hit him over the head with her fist "Shut up moron! Be more grateful for what you have!" She lectured "This is great news. Ms. Bianchi seems really nice to me. She must be if she likes Reborn"

"More like, it seems she favors you a lot" Tsuna pointed at Reborn. Then he eyed Senna suspiciously "And _you_ didn't seem to bother her either" to which Senna only shrugged albeit somewhat mockingly.

"Bianchi loves me. We went out at some point too"

Senna stayed silent for a second while Tsuna did the usual overreaction. A millisecond later, her grin was firm in place "Aah, cute!" She squealed. The idiot seemed to have snapped out from his 'episode'.

"W-Went out? So she was you're girlfriend…!?" He looked slightly dejected. Well Senna couldn't blame him…A baby was beating him with love lives!

"Eh? Reborn is a lady-killer?" Senna half teased.

"I am popular with women" The baby concluded for her "Bianchi was my lover" Finally Senna's reaction was bigger than necessary too. She was so shocked that she ended up falling off Tsuna's bed backwards from her previously cross-legged position. It was even weirder that Reborn was holding up four fingers to indicate he had, had more than one lover in the past.

"Do you even know the meaning of the words you just said?" Tsuna spouted while sweat dripped down his face like crazy "A-Anyway do something! She's targeting my life!" Senna chose to stay quiet and see what would happen. Surely if Bianchi was a viable threat to his life, Reborn would be more forth coming about it. Or the young girl was really trustful in Reborn protecting them regardless.

"Tsuna…Humans are creatures that will die one day" Reborn said while sipping his drink. Senna jokingly copied him while nodding.

"Don't be enlightened all of a sudden!" He glared at Reborn and then at Senna "You too!" She just pouted as a remark before knocking it off and dusting herself.

"Well Idiot-Tsu, Reborn, I hate to leave you guys in the middle of a crisis but if you'll excuse me…" She bowed "It's still really hot and I have somewhere I need to be. My mother needs me today for when it gets dark" Senna once again re-adjusted her ponytail, preventing the hair from sticking to her back, before closing the bedroom door behind her and exiting the Sawada home.

Reborn looked at the panicked Tsuna still worrying about his life "I was under the impression she and her mother didn't get along very well"

"Huh? Oh, today they do. It's a yearly thing for them" Tsuna looked like he was remembering something "Yeah it should be today…Anyway Reborn forget that! Help me!"

x-x-x

Senna was walking along the next day with her cute little pout on her lips. By the time she had gotten to the Sawada home, Tsuna was already gone. He was going to pay for not waiting for her when she saw him in school. Gokudera could try and kill her for it but he'd probably die too. And even if Yamamoto tried to defuse the situation, he's probably be in danger too. Her temper was easily set off when she was already pissed. She had, after all, one of her late night arguments with her mother the night before when they arrived home. This time it was about the way she dressed that day…Inappropriate for where they went. She couldn't believe the irony that the one time her mother actually approved how Senna usually dressed, was the one time Senna didn't want to. It had been hot all the way into the night and she wasn't in the mood think about her appearance.

A ringing of a bicycle bell caught her ears. Bianchi. The woman stopped her bike beside Senna and removed her helmet "Where's the 10th…Was it Senna?" She actually remembered her name!? It finally brought a smile to Senna's face that day.

"Yup, that's my name…Idiot-Tsu. He's probably up ahead this road somewhere. It is the road Kyoko takes every morning so I wouldn't be surprised" Senna shrugged with a smile "If you're going to kill him, please say part of it was from me for not waiting and forcing me to take the longer way to school" She joked.

Bianchi herself flashed a thankful smile before zooming off in the direction that Senna had pointed out. After a few seconds, realization hit Senna. Bianchi would probably really kill Tsuna! So Senna began to run too.

By the time she got there, panting slightly, all she saw were two broken cans on the road that were emitting a strange gas and what looked Tsuna and Kyoko's vanishing figures. So Tsuna managed to avoid being hit with them? That was actually something impressive for Senna.

With only a sigh, she made her way to school, pissed once again that she had to run to catch up for nothing at all.

x-x-x

A light blush was on Senna's face as she stood in the crowd of excited girls holding the rice balls. Why did her hard work have to go down the drain and be eaten by the boys!? She wanted to eat her own rice balls! But she had no choice but to follow orders, from teachers who were by her opinion being cruel, so she stood and held them as they entered the class.

"We'll give the riceballs we made in home economics class today to the boys!" Most of them chanted and Senna only mumbled, glaring when the boys began to whoop. She was going to gouge out the eyes of anyone who even dared to touch her rice balls! One of her classmates seemed to have read her mind and told her she had to give them to _someone_. It felt like she was under surveillance and could feel several girls' eyes boring into the back of head. She really didn't want to let them down, especially when all the girls had worked so hard in helping each other make the riceballs. In a huff, Senna strolled over to the guys.

"What a weird event" She heard Gokudera say.

"More like stupid" She announced herself there with that comment and all looked to see her slightly angered face next them, with a boy or two behind her looking disappointed and their hands floating as if they had tried to reach for the riceballs she had carried "It's an insane ritual that's totally crapping on the effort we put into making them. But since the girls liked the teacher's idea so much I feel like I gotta do it, so here!" Her feet shifted her weight from one foot to the other every few seconds and she looked away to her right, pouting as she held them in front of the three guys "There are three, one for each of ya. I hate my effort going to waste but it's better if its you guys instead of one of the losers" She explained. The guys who had wanted to take the food in herhands looked like arrows had been shot through them. Whether she actually knew it or not was unknown but what was certain was that both she and her three friends failed to realize that the more she opened up thanks to her new family, the more people took notice of her. Which meant one or two boys in class finally acknowledging that she was actually quite cute.

A decrease in the weight told her that someone had taken one and brought her ranting mind back to her friends. Looking, she saw Tsuna absent-mindedly chewing on the rice ball in his hand from Senna's tray. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed the 10th's example and took one each. It seemed like Yamamoto enjoyed his, even complimenting Senna on how good it was. Gokudera was enjoying it too, only silently nodding his approval and munching on it.

"Tsuna, did you decide who to accept it from?" Yamamoto leaned his elbow on the boy's shoulder. Giggling, she did the same on Tsuna's other shoulder.

"I would have thought it was obvious who the idiot was gonna choose" Senna waved her hand to show off. Tsuna's eyes wandered over to Kyoko while Senna was saying that and with what he saw, Senna never got the chance to finish.

"That's Bianchi!" At this Senna snapped her head to look. Yup, there she was, switching the food Kyoko made with what Senna assumed was Poison Cooking. It was Bianchi's killing method that Reborn had talked about the day before.

"Hey wait up, what are you doing!?" Tsuna leapt forward while Senna watched with some amusement "Huh? Where did she go?"

Now Senna had burst out in laughter when Kyoko said "Tsuna, want to eat them?" She offered with a smile. Senna thought that it would have been a really sweet moment if it didn't involve the poison cooking. Yamamoto walked over there to Tsuna, with Senna following seconds later. Gokudera's fan club was crowding around the silver-haired dynamite expert with offers of food from every direction and caused someone to tread on her foot as they pushed her aside to get near him.

"How outgoing eh?" Yamamoto whacked Tsuna on the back, and a laugh escaped from Senna again. She was honestly trying to control herself. Tsuna stared at the disgusting looking rice balls for a long time before Kyoko spoke.

"Oh? You don't like salmon?" She pulled a disappointed face.

"No…It's…Not like that" The 10th Vongola-to-be-boss looked flustered. Senna was beginning to feel sorry for them both. Her eyes caught Bianchi standing in the doorway and she flashed the woman a smile before feeling a breeze pass her. Gokudera was back and looking non worse for wear after his bombardment.

"If the 10th doesn't want it, I'll take it" He began to reach for one. Senna felt an evil grin cross her face. If it was Gokudera, then it was bound to be amusing. It would serve him right after already being offered so many riceballs. With a twitch, she thought it was unfair that someone wasn't offering her any riceballs.

"Sounds good, Gokudera" Yamamoto also began to reach for one.

"Ah…" Senna hesitated. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Yamamoto though. With Tsuna and Gokudera it would've been a laugh but Yamamoto still thought this was all a game and wasn't even suspicious.

"Wait" Tsuna also tried.

"I'll take one…" Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera both picked one up and raised them to their mouths. Tsuna cringed. Was he up to something? Her question was easily answered.

"If you eat it, you'll die!" He yelled and knocked both of the rice balls from both guys. Senna's eyes widened as Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko looked shocked. This was so..so sudden. But she also felt some pride swell in her chest. Despite the humiliation he would feel Tsuna had decided to help the two of them.

Next thing she knew, Tsuna was flying backwards after being hit in the head. Senna had been sure she glimpsed it as the dying will bullet. No wonder she hadn't seen Reborn the whole day so far! So here he was again, popping out in his boxers like she was getting more and more used to seeing him. She was losing count of how often he been shot with them.

"Eat the rice balls as if I were to die!" Tsuna yelled with the dying flame burning on his forehead. She watched him in awe as he caught all three rice balls and chewed them in one mouthful. After swallowing them, he said "Delicious!" and licked his lips. She wasn't sure what to say to that. But of course he ruined it for her "Not enough!" Yeah, there he went…Eating all the rice balls. That idiot.

"Oi! Quit causing people problems!" She yelled as many started to panic and complain, not that she was blaming them "You've had plenty you dumbass…Selfish Idiot-Tsu!" Senna chased him through the classroom "You bastard! Calm down already!"

"Don't insult the 10th!" Gokudera looked like he was about to pull out some dynamite but Senna but ignored him and _accidentally_ hit him the jaw when she passed him. Of course, she had hit harder than she expected and Yamamoto just barely managed to catch him. That in turn caused several girls to either crowd Yamamoto in their concern for both of the attractive young men or rise up in anger with Senna against Tsuna's actions. It was chaos…

x-x-x

"You were so manly 10th!"

"Good going Tsuna"

Senna sighed as people interpreted the incident as Tsuna confessing his love for Kyoko or something along those lines. Was she the only one who understood it for what it was? As in Tsuna's idiocy!?

"Hey don't expect any praise from here…You're still just a fool to me" She waved her hand in front of herself.


	9. Target 10

**Thank you to the people who review this. I really appreciate it seeing as it is hard to write this and make Senna fit in with the plot. So yeah…A big thanks.**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 **x-x-x**

"Whoa it's so hot!" Tsuna began to open his bedroom door "I should sit still in my room with the air conditioner on" He paused when he heard a bonk.

Inside his bedroom Senna lay half leaning on his bed while her legs were randomly sprawled on the floor. She was back in her baby-tee and sports mini-shorts again. Tsuna didn't expect any less from that. Senna's house didn't have air conditioning so she often came over on hot days to just relax. It appeared that at that moment she was asleep.

The bonk on the other hand came from the sleeping Lambo right by the door. Tsuna cringed when he heard it. _And right here, there's a guy sleeping because he's tired from all the assassination attempts!_ Senna's eyes snapped open at the same time and Tsuna only cringed more. Crap…

"Hey, idiot" She growled upon seeing it was Lambo that Tsuna had hit "I'll kill you for being so clumsy and hurting Lambo " A warning. It was definitely a warning from Hiyashi. Her onyx eyes were blurry with sleep but he knew enough to know when she was serious.

"Ciaossu" That had caught both of their attention and stopped any imminent violence about to be bestowed upon Tsuna. Senna, who had seen Reborn already dressed like that, only returned to her light nap by resting her head back onto Tsuna's bed. She wondered if she could actually catch up on some sleep or not.

"You're totally indulging the Japanese summer, aren't you!?" Tsunayoshi complained. Senna didn't even bother to open her eyes this time around. Tsuna could get as outraged as he wanted, what was it going to change? He was really such a pain. Reborn wasn't doing anything much wrong was he?

"I have some for you too" Senna opened one eye to see Bianchi speaking and holding something that looked lethal. It wasn't a hate for Bianchi but a fear of her Poison Cooking that kept the younger girl wary "Eat up" Bianchi said with a chilling calm in her voice.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna stumbled backwards and landed on his behind "Wha-What are you doing here? And you're holding something that looks so poisonous!"

Senna waved slightly "Hello again Ms. Bianchi" Bianchi gave the grimmest trace of a smile and settled down near Reborn.

"For love" Bianchi answered Tsuna's question.

"It's for work" Reborn corrected.

"Reborn needs me"

"I thought about asking Bianchi to tutor you partly"

Senna gave out a nervous laugh with her eyes half open. _They're saying completely different things_. Talk about not being on the same wavelength.

"Why are you suddenly saying tutoring and stuff!? You barely do it yourself!" Tsuna began yelling causing Senna to actually jolt up from shock. It was times like this that surprised her; Tsuna's usual over exaggerated reactions were replaced by genuine concern or annoyance, maybe even anger "And this woman is trying to kill me with her poison cooking!"

Senna pouted "Idiot-Tsu, don't insult Ms. Bianchi and Reborn's methods" Her arms tangled around her chest. True it was that Tsuna's test scores were not improving by much, Senna had to believe that Reborn had some kind of plan in place.

"Fufu, you're still a kid, you shouldn't be concerned about stuff like that" Bianchi's eyes were closed. And then she opened them, showing two fingers "What I'm creating now is Poison Cooking II - Twice the killing rate!"

It didn't seem to make Tsuna reconsider even one bit, in fact it looked like he was more sure and shocked than before "I want you out of here, now!" He yelled.

Senna shot up and frowned "Quit shouting! Lambo is asleep" She stood and then pulled the sleeping Lambo into her lap after reseating herself. The little cow twitched a little in her arms but otherwise didn't wake up from all the shouting that was coming only from Tsuna.

"I'll be assisting you in home economics and art" Bianchi explained while leaving through the bedroom door "Seeing as you can't keep bothering your friend about doing your art assignment for you" She added "We will be conducting a home economic experiment, so I'll be in the kitchen preparing"

"Wait…" Tsuna began with that panicked look of his "At this rate, it'll only be a matter of time until I get killed!" He clutched his head in horror "Reborn do something!"

Senna giggled while Reborn slurped on his noodles only to have Tsuna yell at him. With sympathy to the poor cow, Senna placed Lambo on the bed and stood once more, dusting herself off. She was still slightly hot and the hair that she had chosen to leave down today pooled on her back, already threatening to stick there once she moved around too much.

"10th!" Came a cry from downstairs.

"Ugh, not that damn idiot" Senna huffed as she trampled down the stairs ahead of Tsuna. In the doorway stood Gokudera holding a watermelon. She paused and sighed "Yo…"

Gokudera looked her up and down, as she did with him in his strange shirt. She bit back a laugh. He looked more like a hooligan now more than ever. After a pause "You look weirder than usual" He popped a cigarette into his mouth.

Seconds later Gokudera's shoulder was throbbing while Senna was rubbing her knuckles "That's not a way to talk to a girl" She pouted angrily. He was lucky that she wasn't a member of his fan club. If that had been one of them, he surely would have hurt the poor girl's feelings. That guy was a moron. Even she wasn't sure why she was so offended by the comment, her looks didn't matter to her in particular. But she felt like aiming at her looks was low even for him when she didn't even say anything about his ugly shirt. _Why couldn't Yamamoto at least have come along!?_ She thought as she looked over the silverette's shoulder for any sign of the tall baseball boy. Her face fell when she didn't see him.

Tsuna appeared then, stopping any fight that might have broken out "Go, Gokudera, what's up?"

"Would you like some watermelon? It's supposed to be really sweet" Gokudera held it out for Tsuna, already forgetting the mild pain Senna had inflicted on him.

"I'm…very thankful, but right now I'm in the middle of something so…" Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. He looked a little uncomfortable and Senna guessed that it was because of the events from minutes before Gokudera's arrival.

Her grin was immediately in place "Then I'll take it" She chimed. Watermelon; the best food after strawberries and mangos in her book. The heat of the summer was even perfect for it. He did well by bringing that to Tsuna. But the glare Gokudera sent them both even sent shivers up _her_ spine "Fine…" She crossed her arms as she backed away from the delicious treat.

"Some kinda trouble?" If you want I'll take care of it for you" Gokudera spoke to Tsuna directly. Senna blanched. What about her? Had she somehow turned invisible in the last minute or so? Gokudera's loyalty to Tsuna, while sometimes comical, was something she found admirable but the way he held no regard for the rest of Tsuna's friends was worrying. _And irritating_ she added as an afterthought.

The look on Tsuna's face told her everything he was thinking. She knew the boy too well. If he thought for one second that Senna was going to let him persuade Gokudera to kick out Bianchi then he was sadly mistaken. She would kill them both. No jokes. Regardless of the short amount of time she had been there, Senna was beginning to look up to Bianchi, sort of like a role model. She was beautiful, deadly and intelligent. A new big sister type of figure.

The sound of the watermelon dropping and smashing pulled Senna back to the scene.

"Hey, the watermelon!" Tsuna also looked down.

Failing to notice the sudden change in Gokudera, Senna too looked angered "What the heck Gokudera? If you didn't want it, ya could've given it to me. There was no need to drop it!" Her eyes filled with comical misery as she stared at the chunks of watermelon on the floor.

It was when Gokudera dropped his cigarette from his mouth that Senna knew something was up. He never put that thing out in front of her, sort of like provoking her into a fight. It was a taunt she was becoming accustomed to but one he continued nonetheless. So if he dropped it with the lilac-haired girl in the room, something must have been wrong with him. She saw his mortified expression.

"Big sis!" He called.

"Eh?" Senna and Tsuna said at the same time. Senna was still crouched on the floor beside the watermelon pieces while Tsuna was standing opposite her. They both looked behind them to see none other than Reborn and Bianchi enter; the female of the two was stirring something in a bowl.

"Hayato" She paused, Reborn stopping too.

Tsuna and Senna kept flicking their head between the two of them, appearing thoroughly confused "Eh? 'Hayato'? 'Big sis?'"

However they both stopped when Gokudera doubled over, holding his arm to his stomach. A tinge of worry rippled through Senna's mind when she looked at him. He seemed to be in pain. Fighting and bickering was one thing but no matter how much she said she hated him, Senna had to admit that Gokudera was her friend as much as Yamamoto, Reborn and everyone else. People at school used to think that she was cold-hearted and isolated but, as Tsuna had known all along, she was slowly proving people wrong. And it would have taken so far more cold-hearted than her to just ignore someone who suddenly in pain. So she gaped "G-Gokudera!?"

She was just about to press a hand on his shoulder when he moved "Excuse me!" The dynamite expert swiftly turned and ran out of the house, still clutching his stomach. Senna was more than slightly confused.

"Ah?" Was all she managed to say as they watched him running off.

"Wait…Gokudera!?" Tsuna cried after him but Gokudera didn't stop. Both of them just sat and stood for a second before it clicked.

"He's always like that, strange boy" Bianchi sighed.

"Big sis…big sis" Tsuna looked overwhelmed "So that means…"

"Gokudera and Ms. Bianchi are siblings!?" Senna finished the young boy's question with a cocked eyebrow, surprise written on her face. In her mind, she was trying to make the family resemblance.

"Yep with different moms" Reborn confirmed their suspicions, an ice-lolly in his hand.

Tsuna stood still for a second before he ran off. Smacking her forehead, Senna apologized to Bianchi and Reborn for just suddenly leaving before chasing after the fool. A smile graced her lips when she saw he was running towards the figure that could only be Gokudera resting against a tree. Tsuna was really being a good friend and she felt that familiar swell of pride in her chest.

"Gokudera…U-Um…The watermelon you brought over" Tsuna finally stopped and Senna followed the leader, keeping her distance somewhat. She took to resting on a patch of grass on the other side of the tree as it provided her with much needed shade. The Vongola to be carried on "Sorry about what happened"

Her spine stiffened at the point of Gokudera looking up, one of his hands fisted loosely "I used to live with my sister until I was 8" He began to speak. She listened with attention, as now Gokudera was opening up to Tsuna. For a moment she thought about moving away to give them some privacy to talk. Would Gokudera really want anyone but Tsuna knowing about his background? Just as she was about to act on her plan, the boy in pain continued talking and so she remained once sure she wasn't an intrusion.

"At our castle we used to have a lot of luxurious parties. But when I was 6 years old, I was supposed to perform the piano in front of everyone" Gokudera told. Tsuna's usual overreaction face formed and Senna's melted into a similar one. _No wonder he's such a bastard…Rich boy Hayato. It just doesn't seem to fit this punk's attitude_.

Hayato continued "That time, my sister baked cookies for me for the first time" Senna had a feeling she knew what was coming next "That was the first of my sister's Poison Cooking…I didn't find out until afterwards, but my sister possesses the skill to make all of her cooking poisonous"

"How is that even possible!?" Tsuna interrupted, receiving that usual whack on the head from Senna. She had moved closer as she listened so that she was now beside her best friend.

"Shush, I wanna hear what happened next!"

"Of course, at that time after I ate the cookies, I suddenly experienced severe nausea and dizziness and the piano performance was outrageous" Senna cringed at that. It seemed like the worst luck ever "But that was only the beginning. That bizarre performance was highly rated in the end. My Father, who was in a good mood, decided to make me perform more" The look on his face told it all. It was hard to imagine having to eat the horrifying stuff that Senna saw Bianchi toting around.

"Whoa…" Tsu looked sick.

"Extremely harsh" Senna pulled a painful face.

"That terror traumatized my body and now every time I look at my sister, I get stomach aches…"

"I got a slight feeling but she's quit intense" Tsuna said.

Senna shrugged, slipping back into her casual demeanor "I like her but Ms. Bianchi also appears to be a dangerous person" It was to be expected of an assassin. However, it made her cringe and her stomach turn thinking about how many cookies he must have ingested in order to create that kind of a reaction in his body. Surely his father must have noticed.

"Yes, I HATE HER" Gokudera emphasized on the words. This made Senna freeze up. Hate? To her saying something like that without considering anything wasn't right. She knew all too well about saying 'hate' too easily.

"I can't get anywhere close to my sister" Hayato looked serious "10th can you please drive my sister out of this town?"

"Huh?" Senna felt like something had hit her on the head as they were speaking. Was he joking or genuinely serious? It shouldn't have come as shock that Gokudera would stoop to Tsuna's level of thinking.

"W-Well if I were to choose, I would be happy if Bianchi wasn't here either" Tsuna began, feeling the glare Senna suddenly sent to his back "But…I can't" Senna's newly found grin only faded when Gokudera opened his stupid mouth.

"I have plan!" The silver-haired guy began to explain "Before my sister fell in love with Reborn, she had a man she was obsessed with" Gokudera's lip tugged downward "He died due to an accident, but my sister still can't get over him" Maybe he thought he made himself look smarter by raising a finger "So, all we need to do is go find a guy who looks like her ex. If she sees him, she'll chase him to the end of the world"

"That's another outrageous plan!" Of course Tsuna objected. And for once, Senna found that she wasn't complaining about _his_ complaining.

"I actually agree with the idiot this time. This'll never work" Senna shrugged her shoulder, fixing one of the sleeves of her baby-tee "Geez Gokudera, and here I thought you were supposed to be some kind of whiz"

"Gokudera…I don't think this plan is possible. Even more impossible to find a guy that looks like him" Tsuna looked flattened out and exasperated.

"This is the photo of the ex-boyfriend" A picture was pulled out of Gokudera's pocket. Briefly, before also leaning over the guys' shoulders to see the photo out of curiosity, she wondered why Gokudera carried a picture of his sister's ex with him. But all that vanished when she saw the picture.

"That's…"

"I've seen a cow-man like that before!"

Senna's face hardened "Oh no…" She started her scolding "I'm not letting you pull poor Lambo into this! You can forget about getting any help from me if you even try" It sounded final from the tone.

x-x-x

Yet there they went and carried on with what they were planning anyway. Honestly, if they listened to her, who carefully followed Reborn and watched his moves, they would have saved themselves a hell of a lot of time. So she merely found herself a comfortable place to sit and enjoy the spectacle.

It seemed like the first part of the plan was to convince Lambo to actually do it. From her place on the stairs, her mind wandered to the little cow. Knowing him, he probably managed to fall off the bed she put him on and back on the floor.

There came a small muffled yelling so that could've meant Lambo wasn't saying yes so quickly. Seconds later Tsuna appeared not far from where she was.

"Reborn, can you do me a favor?" She heard Tsuna beg. Not liking where this was going, her ears zoned in even more as she saw the boy clasp his hand together for more effect "Can you beat up Lambo lightly?" Right, he was going to get it!

"No" A good answer from Reborn, living up to the expectations set for him "I told you before…I don't deal with lower ranking opponents" The baby fixed on a pair of sunglasses.

"Ghahaha you can only say that until now, Reborn! Lambo is going to be brave and jump from the 2nd floor!" The baby cow came into her view and all that she mustered up was a sigh. He came out on his own, so she wasn't going to be the one to hold him back "Die, Reborn! With the stun gun I got from boss, zap away!" Lambo jumped from where he was.

"Ehehe…" A few drops of sweat ran down Senna's face when the dumb yet adorable cow fell in the pool and electrocuted himself. Water from the pool and electricity didn't mix; even little kids should've known that.

"He's…Beyond stupid!" Well, Tsuna didn't have to put it in such a bad way!

Lambo, now in utter tears and gaining Senna's sympathy, held the 10-year bazooka to his head. He was clearly playing right into what Tsuna and Gokudera wanted, even if they didn't plan it that way. Troublesome; that was the only word she could use to describe those two and their 'plan'.

When the puff of smoke cleared away, there stood a Lambo that was ten years older "Goodness…" He rubbed his hair "Why am I drenched in water?"

"Hi older Lambo!" Senna waved while she still had a chance; by the looks of Tsuna's face, she didn't have long "It's good to see you again"

"Ah! He's here! Older Lambo!" The Sawada's hands began to wave frantically "Bianchi, come here, look! Come over here!"

Bianchi's voice was soon heard "I don't like to be forced into doing things, but I'll start tutoring you soon" She exited to where the group was gathered. Suddenly, Bianchi's entire body stiffened and her eyes were wide "Romeo!" A blush was on her cheeks.

Lambo, on the other hand, looked dumbfounded. The onyx-eyed spectator couldn't blame him; some woman he didn't know was calling him someone he wasn't. If Senna were in his shoes, she would've been spouting curses and demanding explanations at that very second.

"Romeo! You're alive!" Bianchi began to run to him but Senna noticed something felt wrong. And unknown even to her why, she suddenly had a massive and cheeky grin on her face "Romeo!"

Within seconds it became apparent to her about why she was grinning. No matter how sorry she felt for poor Lambo, she knew that this would be the inevitable result. Her grin was there because Bianchi slammed what looked a pie in Lambo's face "Poison Cooking II!" She yelled.

"Hehe" Senna giggled "Didn't I say so?" She mocked Tsuna.

"What!?"

"It seems like right before Bianchi broke up with him, they had a horrible fight" Reborn was explaining things again "Every time she thinks of him, she gets upset"

"Aww…Poor Ms. Bianchi" Senna pouted and watched the older Lambo on the floor with the usual 'To-ler-ate' after being hit with Poison Cooking II and being forced further down into the small pool. Tsuna ran over there, Senna was still busy laughing herself silly.

"Lambo! Stay awake! Don't sleep! Please cry!"

"Maybe with the medical skills ten years later, he'll be saved"

x-x-x

Although it took Senna a while to calm down from her hysterics; she was finally standing at the Sawada door and saying her goodbyes to everyone. Though Tsuna and Gokudera were nowhere to be found, probably sulking in her opinion.

"Anyway, tell Lambo I said goodbye when he wakes up please and goodbye to you too Ms. Bianchi, Reborn" Senna bowed deeply before turning and leaving. As she turned the street corner, a breath of happiness escaped her.

"I love it like this" She exhaled once more. Although it was different from what she was used to; it being just her and Tsuna almost their whole lives, she didn't want to exchange what they all had now.

"Hmm…" A flick of the hair to stop it from sticking and Senna was gone from Tsuna's neighborhood, a great big smacker of a smile tugging at her lips and a happy tune purring in her throat.

"May tomorrow please bring as much excitement as the recent days since meeting those people"


End file.
